Nova Grappler
The Nova Grappler (ノヴァグラップラー Nova Gurappurā) is a clan from the nation of Star Gate. They are a heavily offensive clan who focus on standing their units, with some cards devoted to unflipping cards in your damage zone. Kamui Katsuragi uses this clan in both the anime and manga. Nagisa Daimonji also uses this clan in the anime. Background Extreme Battlers and Exxtreme Battlers Recently, the number of young kid fans of Nova Grapple is increasing drastically. To amuse these adorable guests, a certain team develops series of robos---the "Extreme Battlers" and the reinforced "Exxtreme Battlers". The heroically fighting "Exxtreme Battlers" win popularity among both adults and kids, while the "Extreme Battlers", who have comical looks and fight merrily, attract the eyesight of younger children. What is Nova Grapple? Pro fighters have gathered from around the globe to participate in this event. As all weapons, spells, and modifications are allowed, no one is really sure whether this is a no-holds-barred competition or a battlefield anymore. Most of the participants are machines, but there are other types of participants as well. The Nova Grapple is also one of Star Gate's main sources of tourism. Sets containing Nova Grappler cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights (13 cards) *Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls (7 cards) *Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion (4 cards) *Booster Set 4: Eclipse of Illusionary Shadows (10 cards) *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (4 cards) *Booster Set 6: Breaker of Limits (12 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (11 cards) *Booster Set 10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights (8 cards) *Booster Set 13: Catastrophic Outbreak (15 cards) *Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons & Blades (21 cards) *Booster Set 17: Blazing Perdition ver.E (21 cards) *G Booster Set 1: Generation Stride (25 cards) *G Booster Set 6: ??? (? cards) Extra Boosters: *Extra Booster: Comic Style Vol. 1 (9 cards) *Extra Booster: Infinite Phantom Legion (35 cards) *Extra Booster: Champions of the Cosmos (35 cards) Trial Decks: *Trial Deck 3: Golden Mechanical Soldier Fighter's Collection *Fighter's Collection 2013 (1 card) *Fighter's Collection 2014 (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2015 Winter (? cards) Races Shared Races *Alien *Angel *Battleroid *Elf *High Beast *Human *Vampire *Workeroid *Warbeast Archetypes/Sub-clans *Asura *Blau *Beast Deities *Death Army *Raizers *Victor List of Nova Grappler cards Grade 0 *Battle Arm Leprechaun (Elf) *Battleraizer (Stand) (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Bright Cobra (Stand) (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Death Stinger (Critical) (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Night Jackal (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Rescue Bunny (Heal) (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Riot Horn (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Van Paurus (Draw) (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, White Tiger (Battleroid) *Blaujunger (Battleroid) *Cannon Ball (Stand) (Battleroid) *Cat Butler (Warbeast) *Death Army Pawn (Battleroid) *Drone Baron (Draw) (Alien) *Energy Girl (Stand) (Workeroid) *Energyraizer (Battleroid) *Extreme Battler, Hajimal (Battleroid) *Extreme Battler, Runbhol (Battleroid) *Extreme Battler, Zanbhara (Critical) (Battleroid) *Fighting Battleship, Prometheus (Critical) (Battleroid) *Geisharaizer (Draw) (Battleroid) *Grapple Mania (Stand) (Workeroid) *Kaleido Ace (Battleroid) *Lionet Heat (Warbeast) *Lucky Girl (Stand) (High Beast) *Meteoraizer (Critical) (Battleroid) *Minimum Raizer (Critical) (Battleroid) *Mirror Image, Gesolaz (Stand) (Alien) *Morgenrot (Battleroid) *Raizer Crew (Draw) (Human) *Raizer Girl, Kate (Heal) (Workeroid) *Raizer Pilot, Huey (Human) *Red Card Dealer (Stand) (Alien) *Red Lightning (Critical) (Alien) *Regenbogen (Heal) (Battleroid) *Ring Girl, Ai (Heal) (Workeroid) *Ring Girl, Clara (Heal) (Workeroid) *Schnee Regen (Draw) (Battleroid) *Schones Wetter (Critical) (Battleroid) *Shining Lady (Critical) (Battleroid) *Starker Wind (Stand) (Battleroid) *Subliminal Gray (Stand) (Alien) *The Gong (Draw) (Workeroid) *Three Minutes (Draw) (Human) *Transmigrating Evolution, Miraioh (Battleroid) *Turboraizer (Stand) (Battleroid) *Wall Boy (Heal) (Battleroid) Grade 1 *Almighty Reporter (Workeroid) *Anthrodroid (Battleroid) *Aura Baller(Alien) *Battering Minotaur (Warbeast) *Bear Down Samurai (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Blank Marsh (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Desert Gator (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Frog Master (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Hilarity Destroyer (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Max Beat (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Scarlet Bird (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Solar Falcon (Battleroid) *Blade Arm Leprechaun (Battleroid) *Blaupanzer (Battleroid) *Blau Dunkelheit (Battleroid) *Burstraizer (Battleroid) *Cannonraizer (Battleroid) *Carvingraizer (Battleroid) *Clay-doll Mechanic (Alien) *Cray Soldier (Alien) *Dancing Wolf (Warbeast) *Death Army Bishop (Battleroid) *Death Army Guy (Battleroid) *Energy Charger (Workeroid) *Extreme Battler, Arashid (Battleroid) *Extreme Battler, Kendhol (Battleroid) *Final Wrench (Human) *Flower Ray Leprechaun (Battleroid) *Jetraizer (Battleroid) *Katanaraizer (Battleroid) *Lady Cyclone (Alien) *Machinery Angel (Angel) *Oasis Girl (Workeroid) *Polar Stern (Battleroid) *Queen of Heart (Battleroid) *Raizer Custom (Battleroid) *Reserveraizer (Battleroid) *Rocket Hammer Man (Human) *Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer, Shout (Alien) *Shieldraizer (Battleroid) *Space Bit (Battleroid) *Stoic Hani (Battleroid) *Tankraizer (Battleroid) *Toolkit Boy (Workeroid) *Tough Boy (Battleroid) *Twin Blader (Battleroid) Grade 2 *Beast Deity, Black Tortoise (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Brainy Papio (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Damned Leo (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Golden Anglet (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Hatred Chaos (Battleroid) *Blaukluger (Battleroid) *Bloody Reign (Vampire) *Boomerang Thrower (Human) *Brutal Jack (Battleroid) *Cool Hank (Alien) *Cup Bowler (Human) *Daredevil Samurai (Battleroid) *Death Army Knight (Battleroid) *Death Army Lady (Battleroid) *Death Army Rook (Battleroid) *Eisenkugel (Battleroid) *Extreme Battler, Gunzork (Battleroid) *Extreme Battler, Kenbeam (Battleroid) *Extreme Battler, Sazanda (Battleroid) *Gattlingraizer (Battleroid) *Grosse Baer (Battleroid) *Heroic Hani (Battleroid) *Hi-powered Raizer Custom (Battleroid) *Hungry Dumpty (Alien) *Jupiter Blaukluger (Battleroid) *King of Sword (Battleroid) *Kungfu Kid, Bolta (Battleroid) *Magical Gambler (Human) *Magician Girl, Kirara (Workeroid) *Marineraizer High-torpedo (Battleroid) *Mars Blaukluger (Battleroid) *Marvelous Hani (Alien) *Masuraoraizer (Battleroid) *NGM Prototype (Battleroid) *Phoenixraizer Flame-wing (Battleroid) *Rapidraizer (Battleroid) *Starlight Hedgehog (Warbeast) *Street Bouncer (Alien) *Super Electromagnetic Lifeform, Storm (Alien) *Transraizer (Battleroid) *Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare (Battleroid) *Wingraizer (Battleroid) Grade 3 *Armored Fairy, Shubiela (Battleroid) *Armored Heavy Gunner (Battleroid) *Asura Kaiser (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Azure Dragon (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Ethics Buster (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Yamatano Drake (Battleroid) *Brutal Joker (Battleroid) *Deadliest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster "Яeverse" (Battleroid) *Death Metal Droid (Battleroid) *Death Army Commander (Battleroid) *Extreme Leader Mu-sashi (Battleroid) *Extreme Leader, Raybird (Battleroid) *Exxtreme Battler, Victor (Battleroid) *Galaxy Blaukluger (Battleroid) *Gold Rutile (Battleroid) *Hollow Nomad (Alien) *Immortal, Asura Kaiser (Battleroid) *Infinite Corrosion Form, Death Army Cosmo Lord (Alien) *Lion Heat (Warbeast) *Marineraizer Anchor-arm (Battleroid) *Maximum Raizer (Battleroid) *Merkur Blaukluger (Battleroid) *Miss Splendor (Alien) *Moai the Great (Alien) *Mond Blaukluger (Battleroid) *Mr. Invincible (Alien) *Muscle Hercules (Alien) *Muscle Shriek (Alien) *Nobody from Olmeca (Alien) *Perfect Raizer (Battleroid) *Phoenixraizer Drill-wing (Battleroid) *Pluto Blaukluger (Battleroid) *Stern Blaukluger (Battleroid) *Strongest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Extreme (Battleroid) *Top Gun (Battleroid) *Ultimate Lifeform, Cosmo Lord (Alien) *Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare (Battleroid) *Ultra Beast Deity, Illuminal Dragon (Battleroid) Grade 4 *Meteokaiser, Tribrut (Battleroid) *Meteokaiser, Victoplasma (Battleroid) *Meteokaiser, Vic-Ten (Battleroid) *War Deity, Asura Kaiser (Battleroid) Category:Nova Grappler